1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ultrasonic diagnostic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasonic diagnostic equipment is equipment which scans the inside of a subject using ultrasonic waves sent from an ultrasonic probe configured to send and receive ultrasonic waves, receives reflected waves (echo waves) from the inside of the subject, generates a reception signal by converting the intensity distribution of the reflected waves into brightness information, and forms an image indicating the internal state of the subject based on the generated reception signal (e.g., see JP-A No. 2006-26046(KOKAI)).
In general, the ultrasonic probe is detachably connected to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment through a cable. The cable has a probe-side connector provided on one end thereof. The probe-side connector is for use in connection with the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment. This probe-side connector is inserted into an equipment-side connector of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment, and thus the ultrasonic probe is electrically connected to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment.
In general, however, the connection direction of the probe-side connector with respect to the equipment-side connector is fixed to one direction. That is, each of multiple pins of the equipment-side connector must be connected to a predetermined one of multiple pins of the probe-side connector.
For example, in portable compact ultrasonic diagnostic equipment, the connection direction of a probe-side connector is fixed to such a direction that a cable extending from the probe-side connector extends from the connecting portion toward a patient when the probe-side connector is in a connection completion state.
To an equipment body of such compact ultrasonic diagnostic equipment, a display unit (display) configured to display an ultrasonic image may be provided rotatably by using a two-axis hinge, or a display panel (display unit) may be provided in a slidable manner so as to cover an operation panel. Accordingly, in some cases, the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment is used in an upside down position. At the time of the use thereof in an upside down position, the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment is sometimes used at a position a certain distance above a floor by being hung on a wall or from a ceiling.
When the above-described compact ultrasonic diagnostic equipment is used in an upside down position, a cable extending from a probe-side connector first extends from the connecting portion in a direction (upward) opposite to that toward a patient and then extends toward the patient (downward). Since the cable first extends away from the patient, a cable length needed to perform smooth examination cannot be ensured. This results in poor operability. Further, in some cases, an operator forces the cable to move around and thus places a load on the cable.